Crossing the street like good children
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction] "Quand vous traversez la rue, vous devez tenir la main de quelqu'un." Où Kagami le pompier est volontaire à la maternelle pour un jour. Kagami/Kuroko, jobs!UA


Alors, comme d'habitude, ce n'est pas à moi, l'histoire est de Canadino. Juste un court KagaKuro que j'ai trouvé mignon donc que j'ai traduit.

Je précise, je n'ai pas eu de réponse de l'auteur, donc si un jour il me répond qu'il n'est pas d'accord, je retirerai la traduction.

Bonne lecture ^^ !

* * *

Crossing the street like good children

Donc Kagami Taiga, pompier, sortait avec un enseignant en maternelle.

« Je suis si fier », dit Himuro, pleurant visiblement en face de Kagami dans le couloir après que celui-ci aie marmonné quelque chose sur Kuroko et un rendez-vous. « Mon frère, mon petit bébé grandit… C'est tellement précieux. » renifla- t-il dramaticalement. « Le tigre à sa première sensation de l'amour. »

« Ta gueule » grogna Kagami, horrifié, qui lança sans enthousiasme un coup de poing à Himuro, qui l'évita adroitement. Numéro 2 aboya avec le même amusement qui était inscrit sur le visage d'Himuro. Kagami continua déterminément son chemin dans le couloir, mais Himuro le suivit, N.2 à ses talons.

« Comment s'est passé le rendez-vous ? »

Il se souvint de l'ami blond pleurant tout le temps et de ce putain de flic, Aomine lui criant dessus tout le dîner. En fait, s'il se rappelait bien, ils lui criaient tous dessus. « Hostile » dit-il, bien qu'il semble qu'Himuro ne s'en soucie pas réellement. « Beaucoup d'hostilité ».

« Donc tu aimes ça de _ cette_ manière » dit Himuro d'un air entendu, reculant comme Kagami relançait son poing. « Autant que j'aime te taquiner sur la renaissance de ta vie amoureuse, je suis actuellement venu pour te dire quelque chose. Le chef dit que nous ne prenons pas assez de jours de repos ».

« Quoi ! »

« Il dit que nous avons deux semaines par an pour prendre des vacances et que nous travaillons plus que nous le devons. Donc il a dit que nous devrions prendre quelques jours, ainsi nous ne serons pas tous en congés en même temps à certains moments de l'année » Himuro regarda fixement Kagami tandis qu'il ramassait N.2 pour le porter. Kagami sentit des mots comme_ Noël_ et _St Valentin_ flotter dans sa tête. « J'ai pris la liberté de poser ton vendredi. »

Kagami s'arrêta si soudainement qu'Himuro manqua d'écraser N.2 entre eux deux. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? » demanda t-il en se tournant, lâchant un glapissement quand N.2 apparut devant son visage. Depuis que les chiens avaient été découverts comme sa faiblesse à la caserne, les autres gars avaient pris sur eux de faire en sorte que N.2 apparaisse près de Kagami tout le temps. Himuro, Kagami en avait le persistante suspicion, était le chef de cette machination. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire durant ce jour de repos ? »

« Oh je ne sais pas » dit Himuro, sa voix indiquant qu'il savait. « Pourquoi n'irait pas tu voir ton petit ami ? ». Lui et N.2 regardèrent Kagami sursauter et trébucher maladroitement en arrière. « Si c'est comme ça que tu réagis chaque fois que quelqu'un fait mention de Kuroko-kun, je ne pense pas que tu arrêtes d'être une fille de collège, Taiga. »

« Himuro ! » ragea Kagami, et son aîné rit en détalant au fond du couloir, aggripant N.2. Taiga souhaita ardemment pouvoir rattraper son souffle paniqué il devait apprendre à ne pas agir comme si la cour qu'il faisait à Kuroko était une grosse affaire. Kuroko aimerait probablement ça, s'il lui rendait visite à l'école. Kagami n'appréciait pas réellement la compagnie des enfants, mais il supposa qu'il pourrait faire une exception.

[ = ]

Les enfants étaient des créatures terrifiantes.

« Ah, tout le monde » dit Kuroko, se précipitant vers l'avant. Au moment où Kagami était entré dans la salle de classe le vendredi matin, tous les enfants, curieux, s'étaient attroupés et accrochés à ses jambes, le regardant avec un effroi mêlé d'admiration. Une âme courageuse avait même tenté de l'escalader. « Ne vous amassez pas autour de Kagami-kun. »

« Donc », dit Kagami avec embarras tandis que Kuroko repoussait la foule dans un autre coin pour préparer les activités du matin, « tu dois gérer ça tous les jours ? »

« Je ne suis pas assez grand pour qu'ils essaient de monter sur moi » lança Kuroko, et Kagami se sentit rougir en pensant à combien Kuroko avait l'air adorable. « En tous cas, j'étais surpris » dit Kuroko, retournant dans le coin avec Kagami, levant la tête vers lui avec un petit sourire. « Je ne pensais pas que les pompiers pouvaient juste prendre des vacances comme ça, et pour passer du temps avec moi… »

« Eh bien, tu connais Himuro, il pensait que je devrais juste… ET alors… Les choses sont arrivées… »

« Je me sens très chanceux », l'interrompit Kuroko, « d'avoir quelqu'un de si dévoué à être avec moi. » Kagami rougit encore plus et fut heureux de voir que Kuroko rosissait aussi. « Quoiqu'il en soit… Tu peux donner un coup de main aujourd'hui, donc tu pourrais mettre en ordre le coin lecture ?... Nous commençons avec l'heure de l'histoire… »

A la proposition hésitante de Kuroko, Kagami acquiesça puis joua l'histoire. IL se sentait un peu idiot d'être si grand et d'avoir à jouer plusieurs personnages, mais les enfants ne semblaient pas s'en soucier et le regardaient avec d'engageants yeux brillants. Il devait avoir fait une forte impression sur eux, puisque certains s'attroupèrent autour de lui au moment du goûter, montèrent sur ses épaules et se mirent à lui babiller aux oreilles. Kuroko sortit Kagami avec talent de la masse d'enfants. Comment quelqu'un pouvait contenir toute l'énergie de ces jeunes dépassait Kagami. Et il pensait que les feux étaient fatiguants !

« Viens Kagami-kun », dit Kuroko, « nous emmenons les enfants faire un tour dans le quartier avant l'heure de la sieste. »

Kagami, qui était facilement le plus grand de tous les professeurs réunis, fut assigné à la tête des deux files indiennes avec Kuroko. Pour quelqu'un qui habituellement se précipitait pour trouver des gens, c'était étrange d'être suivi. Les enfants les suivaient avec obéissance sur le trottoir.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas été ennuyé par mes amis » commença Kuroko, alors que Kagami se débattait pour trouver un sujet de conversation, de manière à ce qu'ils ne mènent pas le groupe dans le silence. « Ils ont tendance à me surprotéger… Je pense qu'ils t'apprécient. »

« Ils m'apprécient ? » si des gros sanglots et des cris haineux voulaient dire « apprécier » pour Kuroko, Kagami se dit qu'il aller reconsidérer leur relation. Kuroko remarqua son expression et sourit avec compréhension.

« Bon, je suppose que non… »

« Alors ne le dit pas en premier lieu ! »

« ça ne pose pas problème », insista Kuroko. « Ce ne sont pas eux qui sortent avec toi ». Ils arrivèrent à la fin du quartier et Kuroko stoppa les files. « Bien tout le monde », dit-il, frappant dans ses mains pour obtenir l'attention, et les enfants devinrent soudain silencieux. « Nous allons traverser la rue. Que devons-nous faire ? »

Immédiatement, les deux files joignirent leurs mains. « C'est ça » dit joyeusement Kuroko, ses yeux brillant. « Quand vous traversez la rue, vous devez tenir la main de quelqu'un. On ne court pas et on ne se pousse pas, vous vous souvenez ? Regardez des deux côtés de la route et ensuite on y va. » Il tendit une main à Kagami. « Devrions-nous y aller ? »

Kagami regarda la main de Kuroko comme si ce dernier avait la peste.

« Viens, Kagami-kun » dit Kuroko avec bonhomie, avant de se pencher en avant. « Cela semblerait hypocrite si les professeurs dirigeant le groupe ne faisaient pas ce qu'ils disaient, pas vrai ? »

Kagami déglutit et réprima un cri dans son esprit en prenant la main de Kuroko. Elle était douce et fraîche, contrastant avec la sienne, moite et nerveuse. Mais Kuroko ne la retira pas et ne changea pas d'expression scannant la rue, il dirigea les enfants à travers et donna une légère pression à la main de Kagami.

_Oh dieu oh dieu oh dieu_, pansa Kagami avec frénésie. Il tenait la main de Kuroko. En public. Alors qu'ils étaient suivis par des enfants. _Himuro ne devra jamais savoir_.

« Sensei » demanda une fille derrière eux tandis qu'ils continuaient à descendre dans le quartier « Nous avons traversé la rue maintenant, pourquoi tenez-vous toujours la main de pompier-san ? »

Kagami faillit crier, mais Kuroko répondit avec le plus grand calme « C'est normal de tenir la main de tes amis, non ? » demanda t-il, et elle approuva de la tête. « Tu tiens parfois la main de ton meilleur ami ou de tes parents même si vous n'êtes pas en train de traverser une rue, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle retourna vers son amie, semblant satisfaite par sa réponse, mais Kagami lâcha quand même la main de Kuroko.

Kuroko baissa le regard sur sa main, et Kagami se pencha vers lui « Je veux vraiment t'embrasser. Maintenant. » Murmura-t-il, espérant qu'il l'avait dit assez doucement et rapidement pour que personne d'autre ne puisse entendre.

Kuroko leva les yeux vers lui, le visage dénué d'expression et Kagami eut peur d'avoir à le répéter, mais le professeur de maternelle étouffa un rire. « C'est l'heure de leur sieste après notre retour » murmura-t-il, se penchant un instant vers Kagami. « Tu peux attendre jusque là, pas vrai ? »

Il en devait une à Himuro, pensa triomphalement Kagami, puisque Kuroko et lui franchissaient une nouvelle étape, mais ce coq, ce bâtard de mère-poule ne devrait _ jamais_ savoir combien s'avait été une bonne idée d'avoir pris des vacances imprévues.

[ = ]

* * *

_Tant que j'y suis : si il y a un pairing que vous voulez lire en particulier, je veux bien chercher des fanfics à traduire dessus ^^_


End file.
